Yen Yani Yolie
by Animatedmind V.02
Summary: An A/U continuation of the show. Will be on hiatus until whenever.
1. Chapter 1

Yen Yani Yolie

Yup. This is gender bent story and humanized as well. There really isn't a story arc or anything just something that's been on mind. Or rather a couple of episodic chapters then a story arc. Just like the show! Man I love Yin Yang Yo but those idiots on Disney XD cancelled it before season three! Come on, we found out that Yo was there dad and Yin asked the question that was on our minds after! Well that's all in the past and we must keep moving forward. Anyway, you know who's who from the title but certain characters will be harder to rename. So this first chapter is just about Yen and Yani doing everyday stuff; Training, chores, fighting villains.

PS- I have a poll on my profile. Go and vote now!

…

"Yani, hurry up in there!"

"Alright already! I'll be out in sec!"

Outside of the door was a small pink haired boy in a white gi. On the other side of the door was a same height blue haired girl with the same clothing. And on the subject of her hair, unlike other tomboy's hair style it was quite long, stopping at the middle of her back. This was quite strange for tomboy like her but she passed it off as being her own type of tomboy. Really, she had a horrible experience with a barber when she was younger and only her brother knew. As such, he would trim her hair so it wouldn't grow overly long. As of right now she was tying with a string.

"Alright, I'll just wrap the string around and done!"

Spriong!

"Pallets!"

Ah! Another thing about her hair is that she puts it in a pony tail but would have the curious habit of splitting down the middle and giving the impression of pigtails.

"Screw it, I don't care anyway."

"Took you long enough. Come on, we got to meet Master Yolie."

Master Yolie was standing outside the dojo looking rather impatient. Master Yolie was a less then tall old woman but sure didn't look like it. She had a darkish tan skin from years of training and curly white grey hair. She had black gi with a white under shirt. Although she would never tell anyone, she had been getting a bit pudgy.

'Probably from sitting around doing nothing but eat and nap.' Her consciousness told her.

"Shut up, I'll work it off.' Yolie retorted in annoyance.

Yen and Yani entered the training grounds, both with determined looks.

"Alright, children I will now teach you the techniques of level three Woo Foo."

"Alright it's about time." Yani commented.

"Oh boy! Now I can learn more Magic!" Yen said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, and I can learn new ways to kick evil butt!" Yani said as she gave a few kick in the air.

"Or learn new ways to almost get into juvie." Yen retorted back.

"Hey, I'm the older sibling! Show me some respect!"

"Show me exactly why!"

Both Yolie and Yani were shocked at what Yen had said. He was the well behaved one. To answer back in such a manner was unnerving to say the least.

'Come to think of it, he's been acting out as of late." Yolie thought.

Yani's eyes were starting to water, she didn't know why though.

'Must be the wind. Yeah that's it!' Yani assured herself.

Yen quickly realized what he said and immediately regretted it. He didn't where that came from.

"I-I'm sorry, master Yolie, Yani. I haven't been myself lately." Yen apologized.

"Don't worry about it, bro," Yani eased, her eyes no longer watering, "I'll let it slide, but do it again and I will kill you."

Yen gave a small smile, knowing she was just joking around.

'I hope.' He thought.

Yolie was busy in thought.

'Hmm, I wonder…'

…

Later, after training, Yen and Yani went to mall.

"Why are we here?" Yani asked as they stopped at 'Youthful Fountain'.

"We got to get Master Yolie's moisturizer." Yen answered.

Yani raised her eyebrow, about to make a comment when an explosion stopped her.

"There you are!" shouted a whiny voice.

"Oh no…" the twins said deject.

They reluctantly turned their heads to see who was attacking the mall. It was a pale toned woman wearing a simple orange gown and a purple cape with medium length brown hair crowned her head as deep green eyes peered under her bangs.

"Yes, it is I, Carline, the Evil Sorceress of Cruelty!" Carline bellowed, lightning striking in the background.

"Ugh, is there ever a day when you aren't annoying?" Yani retorted as she pulled out her bamboo sword.

"I don't think that's possible." Yen said as he conjured two foo orbs.

"That hurts you know. It really does!" Carline as comical tears threaten to spill.

The twins rushed towards Carline only to stop when they saw the tears.

"Aw man! Great, how are supposed to kick her butt without looking like jerks!" Yen asked.

"You mean, without making you look like jerk. I take her o-"

Yani was cut off by an energy blast shot from none other then Carline.

"Hah, you fell for it!"

"Hey, no one does that to Yani! Yenception!"

Yen formed a silver orb in his left palm and heaved it at Carline. Carline jumped out of the way, the orb fading away as soon as it hit the floor.

"Darn it."

"Nice try, you're not gonna hit me with that! Not after last time!" Carline said, visibly shuddering. Apparently it was mind trip she dreads remembering.

"Hey, Carly, heads up!"

Carline looked up in rage. She absolutely hated it when some call her Carly. Her face was met with hard bamboo sword. Carline was flipped over from the impact. While she was half way through, Yani changed her sword in to a baseball bat and slugged her out of the mall.

"Thanks for the distraction bro!" Yani complemented.

"No problem, but why are we here again?"

"Beats me. Come on let's get out of here before the cops come and get the wrong idea!" Yani saud as she grabbed Yen's collar and dashed out of there.

**A/N- yeah, short chap and major mood whiplash. But it's my first YYY fanfic. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"They thought they could trap me? They will pay dearly."

The dark voice echoed through the obscure and ominous cave. Several bats roosted on the rocks, their faces illuminated by small light coming from a crystal ball. Standing next to it was a pitch black clothed figure, the face covered by white and red mask.

"Those pesky woo foo warriors will regret ever facing me."

The figures leaned closer to the orb, revealing the mask to be a bat mask.

"Especially that traitor." The voice spat with enough venom to dwindle an entire population.

…

Back at the dojo, Yen had been thinking about what had happen today. After he and Yani had gotten back, Yani went to their room to play video games, while he went the training area. Yen was busy mediating or at least trying to.

'Why did I attack her with Yenception? I told myself that I would never do that attack again.'

_"Hey, no one does that to Yani! Yenception!"_

_Yen formed a silver orb in his left palm and heaved it at Carline. The orb shot towards Carline at amazing speed. All at once, the world seemed to stop. The moment felt to the two magic users like an eternity._

_Yen suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in while. A feeling of elevation, strength and… control. _

_Yen had a smirk on his face. But it wasn't the usual smirk; no it was haughty and arrogant smirk. His eyes glowed with the same glee as a predator would have when it has secured its prey._

_Carline's own eyes widened in fear, memories of the first, and last time she experienced the attack. Yen saw her horror, regaining his wits, quickly changing the angle. Carline jumped out of the way, the orb fading away as soon as it hit the floor. A look of relief passes over Yen's face as she dodges it. He quickly attempted to look disappointed though, as to not look suspicious._

_"Darn it."_

'But still, it felt like there was someone else.'

Meanwhile, Yani had been busy playing the new "Road Rages: Pedal to Metal!" online with her friends, Dally the tree lover and Reggy. Events of day kept her from fully concentrating on it however.

"Aw come on! That's the twelfth crash in a row! What wrong with you, Yani?" Reggy complained.

"Sorry guys, I guess I got distracted."

"Oh, you were thinking about Leroy?" Dally teased.

Yani was grateful that they were playing online because then she would have to beat them up. Then she's get in trouble with their parents. Then Yolie would have grounded her.

"Just shut up and drive." Yani told them.

…

'Hmm, let's see, Yen and Yani beat the Night mistress, sealing her into another dimension. So she can't be the one. Oblitarisse* can't use her powers for a while. So, it is a new super villain then.'

Yolie had check through archives, looking up high class villains. Though it was unsuccessful, as most of them were either locked up or powerless.

"If so, then we have to train even harder."

Just then, the T.V. had turned on for a broadcast.

"This just in! Down Town is being ravage for the fifth time this week! We now go live to Lenny*** for full coverage!"

The camera then cuts to young man in a suit tie.

"I'm down town where a little girl with green hair is wreaking havoc on the city. Hopefully the Woo Foo warriors will come and save us!"

Kaboom!

"And fast soon!"

Bzzt!

"_Sigh_, guess training will have to wait. Yen! Yani!"

…

"Gah, these weaklings are no fun at all!" Yuki complained.

Yuki is small girl with turquoise hair and yellow orange eyes placed above freckled cheeks. Her gi bore splotches and tears at the ends. She grinned wickedly as she sensed two very familiar auras.

"About time."

"Yuki! Stop this right now." Yen instructed.

'Wow, since when did he man up?' Yani thought as they stepped closer towards Yuki.

Yuki felt her eyebrow twitch as she secretly charged a foo orb. She was confused about Yen's sudden attitude change, but the feeling minuscule compared to the anger she felt.

"Well, looks like you've got your death whish's ready. I'll happily accept them."

Lifting her hand up, the foo orb abruptly grew to immense size. Grinning with a hint of insanity, Yuki leaped high and heaved the enormous orb towards the twins.

"Woo Foo Aura!" Yani cried as she manifested a giant blue rabbit shaped aura, shielding her brother.

'Why I am suddenly smart? Oh man, don't let it be that! Please don't let me be a geek like Yen!' Yani thought as the orb came into contact.

The ground shuddered violently due to the impact but the effect was whitening out from the explosion.

Back at the Dojo, Yolie had been using her time to figure what was happing with Yen's behavior problems when she felt a sudden burst of power. She ran towards the door but was pushed buck by the power wave.

"No, Yen, Yani."

A/N- so… yeah a whole lot longer the previous chapter. Don't worry part two will be updated soon!

Other notes

*-I figure that Eradicus is a combination of Eradicate and Atticus so Obliterisse is Obliterate and Clarisse.

**-Yuki is a name derived from icky.

***- Lenny is my OC. He'll pop up every now and then.


End file.
